Embodiments described herein relate generally to asymmetric batteries having high energy density anodes, and more particularly to devices, systems and methods of producing high energy density batteries having a semi-solid cathode that is thicker than the anode.
Batteries are typically constructed of solid electrodes, separators, electrolyte, and ancillary components such as, for example, packaging, thermal management, cell balancing, consolidation of electrical current carriers into terminals, and/or other such components. These conventional battery manufacturing methods generally involve complicated and expensive manufacturing steps, such as casting the electrode, and are only suitable for electrodes of limited thickness, e.g., typically less than 100 μm. These known methods for producing electrodes of limited thickness result in batteries with lower capacity, lower energy density, and a high ratio of inactive components to active material. Said another way, the non-energy storage elements of the finished device, that is the separator and current collector, comprise a relatively high fixed volume or mass fraction of the device, thereby decreasing the device's overall energy density.
Thus, it is an enduring goal of energy storage systems development to simplify and reduce manufacturing cost, reduce inactive components in the electrodes and finished batteries, and increase energy density and overall performance.